All Over Again
by asifyouknow
Summary: Rukawa Kaede has moved. But after 10 years of hiding. His change of heart is catching up with him. She, his forbidden love has returned ...with his rival. RuxOC RuOC SendohOC
1. Chapter 1

It has already been almost 9 years. Rukawa Kaede was already 24 years old. He looked at his darn clock. It was almost time for lunch. After winning the game with that school they were near the championship game. He dressed himself up and took a bath. He reminded himself that today he was going to his dad's building. The only way his parents allowed him to continue his basketball career was that he continued his dad's job. After taking a bath, he went outside and saw his clothes ironed in his bed. Thanks to their butler, he didn't have to go to all the rules of dressing up well. After dressing and eating he immediately went to the garage where his car was waiting.

xxxxx

"Hey are you all right?" Sendoh asked his girlfriend who was leaning on the car window as soon as they entered.

"I'm fine. Just the jetlag" the girl replied.

"I thought it was something to do with going back to Japan after all these years" Sendoh said.

The girl just smiled. "Maybe. Going back to Japan after nine years does bring back memories." the girl replied. "But, I'm really just sleepy" she finished.

xxxxx

Rukawa went straight to the elevator trying to avoid all the staring. " Omigosh! You're Mr. Rukawa's son right?" a girl around her early 20's asked. Rukawa ignored her. This drove her more. "Omigosh! Cold I have a picture please" the girl asked. Rukawa continued to ignore. The girl didn't stop. Luckily the door opened and he left the girl without saying another word.

Going straight to his dad's office, was always the best choice. "Kaede, son, you made it 2 hours late the decided time. I'm amazed" Mr. Rukawa told his son.

"Arigato, otou-san"

"Well you arrived 10 minutes earlier than usual. I'll tell you you're schedule" Mr. Rukawa started.

"You're going to go with me in my meeting until afternoon. After that, your mom will be introducing to her--KAEDE!" Mr. Rukawa shouted to his sleeping son. Rukawa opened his eyes.

"Repeat what I said" Mr. Rukawa ordered his son.

"Mom introducing me to a zillion number of daughter of her friends" Kaede answered.

"... and then you're going to have to ask one of them for later tonight's dinner" Mr. Rukawa finished.

"Hai"

"Aren't you going to ask what dinner?"

"Nani?"

"It's your grandpa's birthday"

"--"

"KAEDE!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rukawa couldn't help the scolding his mom was doing. How much more? The meeting ended soon. That was when his mom took him from her husband and introduced him to 3 girls. While the third girl talked about her and him having a future, Rukawa fell asleep. He couldn't take it. Him and her, have a future? Never, not a chance. He never thought he could be with anyone else except that girl. That girl, he could never be with. He slept at that.

"Are you listening?!" Mrs. Rukawa asked

"Hai" he answered.

xxxxx

"I'm ready" Sayaka said

as she went down. She was wearing a simple dress.

"You look great" he told her.

"Thanks. You look great yourself" As soon as they took one step Sendoh's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sendoh answered.

"Mom. hai. I'm back in Sayaka's house. do I have to? Okay. I got it. Bye, mom"

"What's up?" Sayaka asked.

"It's mom. She wants me to go to our house. "he told her. "I know, I'm sorry. but, I have to talk to dad about business" he finished.

"It's okay. Go ahead. I'll be fine. "She told him.

"I'll pick you up before we go see your grandpa"

"deal"

"thanks"

Giving Sayaka a quick kiss both couples separated ways.

xxx

Rukawa looked at the girl in front of her. She looked very familiar. "Kaede Rukawa, do you recognize me?" she asked.

"No" he simply answered.

"I'm your high school #1 fan. I was part of your cheerleading squad, Ru!!"

_oh brother_

"I'm so honored to have a lunch date with you"

_this isn't a date_

The girl continued blabbering. Rukawa being as rude as he is stood up and spoke.

"I'm going to talk to my mom" he said and went to the table where 4 other girls were smiling.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" he asked. The girls giggled at this.

In private…

"Have you chosen someone?"

"Hai"

"Who?" his mother asked.

"anyone"

"nani?"

"except that one" he said and pointed to the Ru girl.

"Besides, I have to go. I haven't practiced yet"

"you know our deal, Kaede"

"Hai. I did my part of the deal"

He left at this, contented that his mother allowed him to go.

xxxxx

Sayaka walked slowly as she read the paper in her hand. "According to this… Hanamichi is suppose to live somewhere here"

"I'll probably ask Hanamichi for a game" he told himself as he went to his car before his mom stopped him.

"Sayaka? Sayaka! You're really here. What's happening to you?" Hanamichi asked.

"Sakuragi!" Sayaka replied smiling.

"Come in. We should have a party!"

"iie. I came here to see you and catch up with you guys"

"Sure, but if you're going to ask if I already have a girlfriend, I do, whahahahha!"

"Congratulations" she said as she sat down on his couch.

"So, how's the team?"

"they're fine. Kaede comes here to play most of the time"

"wow. So are you like best friends now?"

"Yeah. NO! well… you can say that"

Sayaka giggled at this. "So, you make yourself at home. I'll just get us some drinks"

"Okay"

After walking around Sakuragi's living room checking picture frames, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" she shouted and headed for the door.

Sayaka headed for the door and stopped when she saw the picture of the basketball teams. She stopped looking at the pictures until she remembered someone was at the door. She opened the door slowly. He looked pist… "Da--"He looked shocked.

xxxx

Rukawa rang the doorbell impatiently. How long did it take to open a door? As the door opened, he was preparing himself to say something that will annoy the Daoho. "Da--"He stopped.

"Sayaka?"

"Kaede" she whispered and not thinking hugged the boy in front of her.

Kaede couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can't believe it's you" she heard her whisper in his ear.

Her breath brought back something back to life that wasn't there for a long time. He was turning red, he knew it.

Before he could think of anything else he separated from her. The girl realizing what she did turned red. "Gomen" she apologized.

"Its okay" he whispered back and looked at her.

She did grow. she was taller. She had longer brown hair. With one look he knew she didn't change.

"Since when have been back?" Kaede asked.

"I had a straight flight from America around 6" Sayaka answered.

"You should have called me"

"I didn't know your number. Besides I wanted to surprise you and your parents"

"You surprised me"

Sayaka smiled at this. The long pause was ended when Sakuragi arrived. "Hey the fox is here" Sakuragi said.

"Dobe" Kaede replied.

"What did you say?!" Sakuragi shouted.

Sayaka laughed. Kaede smiled pleased with himself. Everyone went inside.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Sakuragi asked.

"It's grandfather's 90th birthday and I'm planning to stay permanently and I'm getting married also" she said showing her the engagement ring.

"Neat" Sakuragi commented.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Rukawa asked

"I'll introduce you to him, tonight" Sayaka told him teasingly.

"Oh right. I forgot your cousins" Sakuragi reminded himself.

"So, how about you? I heard from mom your aunt has been pushing you hard" Sayaka teased Kaede.

Sakuragi laughed at this.

"During the senior night and his birthday we tried to get him going with this stripper who told him shed do it for free but he tipped her off. That's why our kaede is still a --"Rukawa punched him. Sayaka was blushing

"Hey, have you eaten lunch" Kaede asked her.

"I was planning get one after dropping by Sakuragi's house"

"Great. I'll take you out for lunch"

"thanks"

"I'll pass. I'm going to go to my girl and surprise her" Sakuragi told him.

"I didn't invite you" Kaede told him.

"Rukawa!"

xxxx

Kaede and Sayaka stopped in a simple café Kaede chose. They were one of the few customers. Both cousins started to talk after they got their orders.

"So, how are you?" Kaede asked.

"Well…I'm a nurse now" she said proudly.

"Congratulations. You've always wanted to be one"

"I know. you?"

"I'm a basketball player, I think that's obvious"

there was a silence.

"How 'bout the others?" she asked.

"Sakuragi, still playing but he's having his own business. Gori's already married and owns a restaurant. Glasses guy's running his own shoe store. Ryota's fine and dating our manager"

"Wow. so much has happened"

"It has been 9 years"

She smiled at this. "We were so foolish then"

"Hai"

"So, what are you planning after lunch?"

"I'm going back to my fiancé's home"

Kaede felt something twitch.

"So are you guys like… intimate…and …" Kaede stopped trying to decide the right words.

"uh… not sleeping together. Dad would kill me. "Sayaka finished.

Kaede felt relief somewhere with those words

xxxx

Kaede and Sayaka were in front of Sendoh's house. "I'll see you tonight?" Kaede asked. "Hai. " Sayaka answered.

"Great. I'm glad you didn't change that much" Kaede told her.

"well. unlike you. I'm not glad you got taller"

Sayaka laughed. "You got taller too" he commented.

"Did I? Not with my super tall heels" Sayaka showed her 4 inch heel.

"I've got to go. Good impression with mother in law. "

"Hai. See you. "

Before she closed the door she gave her last message, "I hope you forgive me for what happened in those 9 years"

"me too" he whispered

"Let's pretend it never happened"

He nodded and left. _I wish._


	3. Chapter 3

The night


End file.
